The Times They Are AChanging
by thefunkymonkey121
Summary: Catherine is hit in the head one night and wakes up the next morning to find herself in 1964! What wil happens when she meets her idols, the Beatles? I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**First fan-fic so probably not going to be great….. but all the same I hope you like!

* * *

**

**Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds**

I lay down in my bed. I could hear the wind howling outside, as the rain bashed against my window. Today had _not_ been an easy day. It had started off alright though. I had gone to the shops with my so-called friends Olivia and Aoife. I had just seen Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band over on one of the shelves. I had been looking for that CD for ages. I went over and was about to pick it up when I heard a voice from behind my.

"You're not going to buy that shit, are you Cat?" I glared at Olivia.

"So what if I am?" I asked. I could feel my anger rising inside me. _No one_ insulted the Beatles in front of me.

"It's complete shit. No one listens to that kind of music. Only a complete loser would." I glared at her.

"Well I'm going to buy it anyway, see if I give a fuck 'bout what you think."

Aoife went over and joined and spoke to her.

"Lets go, I don't want to be caught hanging around with her."

They left and I stormed off (after I paid for the CD, of course.) That was I was up in my bed now. 'With a Little Help From My Friends' was playing at the moment. As much as I loved the song, it was not suitable at a time like this. I went over and changed the song to 'Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds'.

I was beginning to feel hungry so I went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

I had just made myself a sandwich when I heard a disturbance outside. I went to check what it was. As soon as I stepped outside my apartment door I felt something bang off my head and the world went black.

* * *

**Yeah… it's not that good… and very short... The Beatles will come in the next chapter! Constructive criticism welcome! **

**P.S. The next chapter WILL be longer!  
**


	2. Day Tripper

**Second chapter! I have absolutely nothing to do today, so thought I might as well update!**

**I forgot to include this in the last chapter so**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Beatles

* * *

Day Tripper  
**

I woke up. As I looked around me, I realised I was in a dark alley. That didn't make any sense, as my front door opened up onto a corridor, not the main street. I guessed whoever knocked me out must have dragged me here. I got up. My skirt and blouse hadn't gotten dirty at least. Wait! My skirt and blouse? Last time I checked I had been wearing jeans and a t-shirt! How had I gotten changed? Ignoring that, I went out onto the street to get back to my apartment and get changed out of these horrid clothes.

As I walked out of the alley, I realised something was wrong. There was a huge (and by huge, I mean colossal) group of girls in front of me. And they were all wearing similar clothes to me. What was going on? I decided to listen in on what two girls were saying to figure out what was happening.

"Do you know if their here yet?"

"No, I can't see over everybody either."

"Well at least we're here! I heard their going to be picking girls from the street to be in the movie. I hope they pick me! I mean us,

"We're at the very back of the crowd so I would be surprised if they _see_ us, never mind pick us."

I was getting nowhere, so I thought I might as well go over and ask what was happening.

"Do you know what's happening here?"

"How do you not know what's happening?" replied the overly hyper blond in astonishment.

"Because I only just got here?"

"Well that's alright, I suppose. Well anyway, the Beatles are filming a movie here, and someone said that they would pick random girls to be in the movie!" She squealed happily. Her friend, a tall raven, haired girl, gave her a look as though she was crazy.

"She lives in hope that they will pick her. We haven't got a chance though, not if we're at the back of a crowd _this_ size."

"Spoilsport." The blond mumbled, giving her friend a big, sad look.

I was utterly confused. The _Beatles_? Half of them were dead. I wished they weren't, but, ya know, that's life.

"What date is it today?" I asked the girls.

"2nd March 1964. Why?"

I opened my eyes in shock.

"1964! You've got to be kidding me!"

The raven haired girl was now looking at me like I was crazy.

"Um, we're not. You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Got to go!"

I ran off to think about what I had just heard.

I was in 1964! I had somehow travelled back in time to an era where the Beatles were still alive and performing! It was a dream come true! Wait a minute. I had over heard the girls saying a movie was being filmed here. And if I remember correctly, 2nd March was when the Beatles started filming A Hard Days Night. Oh My God. I ran over to someone to ask where I was.

"S'cuse me, mam, but could you tell me what is on that street over there?"

"Paddington Station is over there of course. How could you not know that?"

"Forgot! Thank you very much!"

As I ran back I could here her behind me talking to her friends.

"Very strange girl, wasn't she?"

I ran on, not looking where I was going. Of course, I then ran into someone. We both fell to the ground. He got up.

"Oy, watch where you're goin!"

"I'm awfully sorry. I was trying to get somewhere in a hurry."

"I guessed that. 'Ere let me help ya up."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I looked at the man. He seemed very familiar. He had a dark brown mop top, and hazel eyes. He was fairly tall and skinny. He looked almost like-

Oh. My. God.

I was looking at the young George Harrison.

* * *

**And that concludes my second chapter. I hope you liked it! :-)**


	3. I Saw Her Standing There

**I'm sick today, so I thought I might as well update. Thanks to everyone who's commented! I love getting comments! So please please comment!**

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, don't own the Beatles.

* * *

**

"Are you alright?"

He gave me a worried look. I was just standing there, gaping at him. That's me for you. One of my all time idols is standing in front of me, and all I can do is stare. It took me about a minute to recover myself.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, it's just I didn't expect to see, I mean I didn't know it was you, I mean…."

I was babbling. I knew I was, but I couldn't help myself. You know when you've been caught doing something that you didn't want anyone to see, or your faced with one of you idols and you can't think of what to say? I was felling no.2. George was giving me his crooked half smile.

"It's alright luv. Id best be goin. I've got that damn movie to do."

He started to walk off. I was still standing there. He was just about to turn the corner when he looked back at me.

"Ya look a bit lost there luv. You sure you're alright?"

"I haven't got anywhere to stay"

Alright WHY did I tell him? I guess it was the first thing that came into my head. He laughed.

"'Ere, ya can come with me. I'm sure Eppy will kill me, but it doesn't matter. Come on."

I walked coolly over to him. I may have looked sophisticated on the outside, but on the inside I was freaking out BIG time. George was my second favourite Beatle! After Paul, of course.

He smiled at me again.

"Ya seem pretty alright now, now that you've calmed down."

"Sorry about back there, you just gave me a huge fright!"

"I guessed as much. So where are you from, and how did ya end up here with no place to stay?"

"I'm from Ireland, and, quite frankly, I don't know how I got here."

I was telling the truth. I really was Irish. And I really did have no idea how I got here.

"How could you not know how you got here?" George asked me curiously.

"I just don't. That's it."

He laughed again. He had quite a nice laugh.

"You're an odd bird, that's for sure."

I glared at him.

"Don't call me a bird, I'm not an animal, am I?"

I could see the shocked look on his face. I don't think a girl had _ever_ gotten that annoyed at him. But this is _me_ we're talking about. Nobody could get away with calling me a bird. Not even George Harrison.

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend you there."

He did look genuinely sorry. My face softened. I could never stay mad at anyone for too long. Unless they insulted the Beatles. That was a different story altogether.

"It's alright. Just don't call me a bird again!"

"I won't! I won't!"

Now it was my turn to laugh. The look on his face was priceless. Mind you I can be quite intimidating. After all I am 5"8.

"I almost forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Catherine" I replied honestly. "But everyone just calls me Cat."

"Well Cat," he smiled. "'Ere's the hard part."

"What?" I asked him.

"Trying to get onto the train for filming."

I looked at the crowd I had been part of earlier. I gulped.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! So please give me your opinion people! You like? You hate? Tell me!**


	4. Everybody's Got Something To Hide

**Just grabbed my friend's ipod of her while she's doig her homework and listening to The White Album! She's going to kill me once she finds me! So here's another chapter of The Times They Are A-Changing!

* * *

**

"How are we supposed to get through that?" I asked him.

"We wait for the car."

Sure enough, a car pulled up. He hopped in, grabbed my arm and dragged me in too. I looked around the car. Me and George weren't the only people in the car. Sitting in the front seat was none other than John Lennon himself. Holy shit, I was in a car with two dead men. How freaky is that?

"Where did you pick up the bird George?"

I didn't care if he was John Lennon. He could be Paul McCartney for all I care. Nobody, and I mean NOBODY called me a bird. George had already learned that. I was about to give out to John but George stopped me. He gave me a look that read 'Don't say anything!' I kept my mouth shut, but continued to glare at John. George turned back to John.

"I ran into her on the street."

"And you just had to stop her and bring her with you?"

"When I say I ran into her, I mean I literally ran into her."

By this time, the girls had realised that the car contained two of The Beatles. Suddenly the car was surrounded by screaming girls. I shrank down in my seat. Who knows what would happen if they saw a girl in a car with The Beatles? I would be ripped to shreds!

After a minute we reached the train where filming was going to be taking place. Some one opened the front door and John hopped out and legged it onto the train. The back door opened. Next thing I knew, George had picked me up and threw me over his shoulder! He also ran for the train.

Once he had put me down I started glaring at him. He looked in confusion at me.

"What? What did I do?"

"Was that really necessary?" I asked him.

"Well how else was I supposed to get you on the train?"

I rolled my eyes. This was going nowhere.

"Come on, let's just find somewhere to sit." He led the way to a compartment where the other three were sitting. Oh my God. I was going to be sitting in the same room as Paul McCartney! On the inside I was freaking out, but on the outside I showed no change of emotion. I was NOT going to freak out in front of Paul. That was when I felt my pocket vibrate.

"Oh shit!"

"What's wrong?" George asked me.

"I've got to step outside for a second," I told him. I walked out of the compartment. I then quickly took my phone out of my skirt pocket to check who texted me. It was Olivia.

'Hey u able 2 meet us at my house?'

I checked the signal. Three bars in 1964! That's pretty impressive! I decided to text her back.

'No way bitch. Still not gonna forgive u.'

I hit send. That incident in the music store was not going to be forgotten quickly.

"What's that you've got in your hand there?"

I turned around my eyes wide. Why did George have to pop up at the worst of times?

* * *

**And that is that chapter finished. Don't forget to review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy shit, it's been ages since I was last on fanfiction, or wrote anything for that matter! It took a PM from Mo Starkey to remind me about the existence of the sight, so you can thank/blame her for this exceptionally mediocre chapter you are about to read**

* * *

'What, this?' I said, holding up the phone. It was an iPhone, the latest model. Why did I have to have the coolest phone but in 1964?

George nodded his head. He was looking at the phone warily. I guess he had never seen anything like it.

'Oh, this is just a thing I found on the street, I've been trying to figure out how it works and what exactly it does,' I said with a nervous giggle. I was praying he wouldn't ask any more questions, since I hadn't come up with more of a story yet. I was shit at thinking on my feet.

'Okay then…' he said, trailing off towards the end. Yay, another person who now thinks I'm absolutely insane, just what I needed. And someone who I actually admired? This day was turning shit quickly.

George was beginning to walk back into the compartment when my phone vibrated. George turned back around in surprise to see what at happened. Whatever about before, I really REALLY hated Olivia now. Still, wasn't going to stop me from checking what the text was.

I entered my password (1967, year Sgt. Pepper's was released, Kurt Cobain was born and Layne Staley was born. An excellent year for music, hence it being my password), unlocked the phone and read the text.

'Oh cum on, stop being such a bitch Cat'

Well she could go fuck herself. And so I told her.

At this point, I had completely forgotten that I was in 1964 and that George Harrison was looking at me with the most bewildered expression I had ever seen, I was too pissed off at that bitch. I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for a reply. I wanted I reply so I could properly bash her.

'I thought you said you just found it on the street, but you seem to have a good idea of what to do with it…'

That brought me back to where I was. I avoided looking George straight in the eye and smiled awkwardly.

'If I told you, you'd probably think I'm crazier than you already do,' I said.

'Don't see how that's possible.'

'Fuck you!'

'Langauge!'

'Yet again, fuck you.'

George shook his head. 'You're the weirdest bir- I mean, girl I've ever met.' Where did you say you were from again?'

'Told you I'm Irish.'

'And when were you born?'

'1st November 1994.'

I quickly covered my mouth as though that would somehow stop the words from ever have being said, but it was too late, the damage had been done. I would probably be put in a mental asylum, where they would experiment on me, and send electric shocks thorough my brain to try 'cure' me, and then they would operate on my brain and poke around at it, giving me serious brain damage…..

'You know, I wouldn't believe that from anyone else, but from you luv, it seems plausible.'

I smiled at him. Fuck it, George was my favourite Beatle right now, not Paul. He was sweet, even if he thought I was a complete lunatic.

'Come on, we'd better go back to the others, they probably think we're fucking or something. But I want an explanation later,' he said with a grin, before opening the compartments door and walking in. I followed his in and sat down between John and the window.

'What were you two up to out there?' John asked me.

'Oh, nothing,' I said with a slight blush, confirming in the minds of the other three that yes, we had been fucking.


End file.
